


Happy Birthday, Noctis

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Flustered Prompto Argentum, Food Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Naughty, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “Mind if Iggy stays?” Noctis asks.He’s happily surprised by the glint of devilish pleasure in Prompto’s expression as he nods.“Iggy, wait! Prompto says you can stay and watch.”“Highness!” Ignis huffs, “under no circumstance would I—procuring this outfit was already a step out of bounds, don’t you think?“Noctis gets what he wants for his birthday.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Happy Birthday, Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> So I already wrote something cute for Noctis’s birthday, and then I decided I needed something naughty to counterbalance the fluff, and, ya know...this happened...😏

“The things I do for you, highness,” Ignis shakes his head as he walks towards the door of Noctis’s bedroom. “You can come in now, Prompto.”

“He’s already in there?” Prompto asks timidly.

Noctis can tell he’s nervous from his tone. _Good._ He likes Prompto nice and flustered, and it is _his_ birthday after all. And seriously, he only asked for one thing. He doesn’t know why Ignis insists on making such a fuss over it. Noctis has no issues sharing his sex life with Ignis anymore, so at this point, it’s all Ignis’s problem.

“Yeah, I’m here, Prompto. I’m waiting for you. _Eagerly_ waiting,” he adds, smirking at Ignis who blushes.

“Okay, dude, here I come. I hope you like it. I think the underwear is too small though.”

Noctis gets a kick out of that because he _asked_ Ignis to make the bottoms a size too small so Prompto’s delicious ass would be on better display.

Prompto walks into the room, and dear gods. Noctis only gave Ignis a vague idea of what he wanted Prompto to be wearing (despite all Ignis’s questions), because he knew he could trust Ignis to always do everything right.

And boy, did he deliver. He looks Prompto over from head to toe—the little crown of cheap plastic hearts on his head, his flushed face with the perfect amount of eyeliner to accentuate his gorgeous eyes, the garish red bow wrapped around his chest, covering his nipples (Noctis can’t wait to take that one off), and tiny panties in sleek red that hide just the perfect amount of Prompto’s junk, which is to say _not much._

Best of all is what he’s holding in his hands, a white cake lined with pink icing, reading _Happy Birthday, Noctis!_

 _Happy Birthday, Noctis,_ indeed.

Noctis is practically salivating as he imagines strategically covering his boyfriend in icing and licking it all clean. It’s going to be a dirty endeavor, and he knows Ignis covered the bed in cheap sheets just for the occasion.

“C’mere, Prom,” he says from where he’s laying propped up against the headboard. “You can put the cake down,” he adds as Prompto comes closer. “I don’t need it...yet,” he winks.

He loves the way Prompto blushes and looks over at Ignis who has a rather odd expression on his face. 

When Noctis looks over at him, he startles and makes like he’s going to leave.

Noctis turns his attention back to Prompto. “Mind if Iggy stays?” he asks, with a pout he knows Prompto can hardly resist.

He’s happily surprised by the glint of devilish pleasure in Prompto’s expression as he nods.

“Iggy, wait! Prompto says you can stay and watch.”

“Highness!” Ignis huffs, “under _no_ circumstance would I—procuring this outfit was already a step out of bounds, don’t you think? You can’t expect me to just—“

Noctis lets him finish, but the fact that he hasn’t left the room yet really says it all as far as Noctis is concerned.

He doesn’t bother himself with Ignis anymore as he reaches a hand to the cake at his bedside table, scooping off some icing with his finger and guiding it between Prompto’s luscious pink lips. The helpless expression in Prompto’s eyes always does it for him as he accepts it gratefully, sensually licking the finger clean.

“You’re going to be a good little birthday present for me, aren’t you?” he asks.

Prompto flushes and nods.

“Good, because I have a lot planned for you,” he says, switching their positions so Prompto is laying down on the bed with Noctis straddling him and the cake within easy reach.

“Maybe you could make yourself useful and take some pictures, Iggy. Bet Prompto would enjoy looking at them later. Know I would,” he says, leaning down to kiss Prompto so he can enjoy the sweet taste that lingers on his lips.

“Where’s your camera, Prom?”

“It’s in my bag in the living room, but Iggy, you really don’t have to!”

“Get the camera,” Noctis commands, still looking into Prompto’s eyes. 

Ignis departs and Noctis kisses Prompto’s neck, eliciting the most delightful little moan he’s ever heard. “Don’t worry, Prom. Ignis has had his eye on you for ages.” He doesn’t even bring up the fact that Prompto has had his eyes on Ignis for ages too because he doesn’t want Prompto to think he’s jealous. On the contrary, he’s quite enticed by it, and he’s got plans for his birthday that involve _both_ of them.

He knows he has to work up to it. It takes strategic planning and wit and lots of casual manipulation, but getting Prompto and Ignis to make out (and hopefully more) will be Noctis’s birthday present to himself. 

Ignis returns, camera in hand, letting out a small protest of _highness_ before Noctis shushes him. 

“It’s my birthday, Iggy, and I plan to get _exactly_ what I want.”


End file.
